Muted Love
by DreamxLoveless
Summary: Kane  OCC  and TK find something they like aoiut the other but with kane beign mute its hard for him to admit his feelings


Hi so this is Dream ^_^ yes thats my name anyways this is mah first story :D and they may be a few mistakes i will fix for next chapter :D but p[lz help me and reveiw this :D

I looked out of the window as the car pulled into the drive, " take a look at our new house hunnie" mum told me as she got out of the car, I looked at the house it was bigger then our last one, I nodded in approval, even if I wanted to say something about the house I wouldn't be able to, I was rendered mute a few years ago in a car accident, I hated moving, my mum moved us every two years or so, and because of this I stopped making friends, as I lost them every time I moved, my older brother and sister were already unpacking in the house when I walked in, Taichi or Tai as everyone called him, was lumping my bags into my room, I pulled out my notepad embarrassed by my brother struggling on my stuff and wrote onto it " you were meant to leave that for me" before running up and showing him it, he laughed and ruffled my hair " its ok bro, leave your older brother to this its what im meant to do" I watched him disappear up the stairway, I walked around the house, the kitchen was clean and had a marble top, " mums gonna be happy with that" I thought before coming back round to the stairway, I went upstairs to find Tai in my room, he turned to me and smiled "everyone's got an on-suite bathroom" he winked to me, I blushed, I don't know why but every time my brother spoke to me I got so embarrassed.

The next day was Monday and mum had enrolled us all in a new school, I begged her to not make me go but she would not budge on her thoughts, I walked to school with Tai and Karri my sister, I held onto Tai's hand, I was so scared of what everyone make think when we got onto the campus, some kids about m age ran up to me and started to poke me " is this the new kid?" they asked one to the over, I hid myself more behind my brother, but like everything I had to go to class, I arrived about 20 minutes late to lesson, " oh hello dear" the teacher turned to me " did you have trouble finding the class room?" I shook my head to her, " you can talk dear you know" she smiled but I pulled out my notepad and wrote " actually I cant im mute" she gasped to this after reading it twice, " im sorry dear I had no idea" I didn't wont to reply to her I was already sick of this place so I took my place at the back of the room, all the other kids were having fun at break I stayed inside afraid they would laugh at me, I nearly cried as a one of the children pointed at me and yelled from the playground " he is freaky not saying anything" he ran off to be with his friends, I packed my bag and ran home.

Mum was at work so I had to use the spare key under the door to get in, I threw my stuff onto the floor and stormed up to my room, and thumped onto my bed. Tai had walked in not long after me as it took me a few hours to get home not knowing were I was going, " hey Kane?" he was worried for me as always, he opened my door and sat next to me on my bed, " Kane its goona be ok" I sat up and shook my head, " why not then" I wrote onto the blank pieces of paper next to my bed " they laugh at me".

Tai and me didn't talk for a few days, we were still thinking about that day, since then I refused to go back to school, I couldn't handle the way everyone would look at me, one evening Tai had walked into my room ad laid his hand on my back, he smiled and hugged me tears formed at my eyes and I think he was crying to, " its gonna be ok lil bro cause you have me and the family, not to mention matt, TK and all the other digidestents." I blink at his words, yes I did I had friends who cared, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Tai's neck I even kissed his cheek, I don't know why but I was so happy, I ran off down the stairs to go tell TK I was gonna be back at school, I knocked on his door and matt answered, he looked so different he had just came out of the shower he was wet and just wearing a towel I bowed and pointed to a picture of TK I had drawn a while back I always carried my books on me, " he is in the front room" he invited me in, I ran ahead of him and glomped TK to the floor, TK was three years older then me but we wee best friends I loved him like a brother, "what's up Kane?" I smiled at him and open my note book I wrote onto it " im coming back to school" TK almost knocked me over from the hug he flung around me, " that's great Kane" he smiled before removing his at and placing it on my head, it covered my eyes and made my hair fall over my face, he picked me up as I sorted out the hat, our eyes met I blushed, our lips came closer then, we kissed, I didn't wont the moment to stop, when it did I noticed Matt was watching us, I flew myself to the floor, he just smiled " so anyone wanna tell me what happened?" he asked winking at us, I ran off home I gave a bow as I left though the door and ran off waving to them, I didn't know what had happened he kissed me I was gonna faint at the idea.

Three days went by quickly TK and Matt hadn't been in school, I was worried but everyone was treating me different I still was uncomftable around them, but I got along with it, I would never again be scared, one evening I was in my room drawing as Tai played the piano, TK walked in and Tai seeing this walked out of the room smiling, he had in his hand a wrapped present, I stared at him blankly as he handed it to me, I opened the letter on it, it read: " just a little thing to say what you mean to me" I was about to put it to a side when I noticed inside the letter was a small musical note I tried to get it onto my neck, (it was on a sliver chain) but TK had to come over and help me get it on, I felt embarrassed at this, I opened the box and it was a wooden music box with a sliver frame, I stared at it tears in my eyes " music is the key" he winked at me I knew what he meant straight away, I pulled the necklace and put it into the indent of the box "click" it opened I slowly opened the lid as a small song began to play, " its called Liebesträume (Dreams of Love)," No. 3 in A flat – Franz Liszt…also known as our song" he smiled at me I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

Mum had made us pasta that night though I didn't feel like eating, I lay in my bed crying, I don't know why but every time I played that song I cried I think I was in "love" but how could I be and with TK? I couldn't be I though, but what over reason was they, in the end I feel asleep and waited for morning to come the morning that would change me forever.


End file.
